


All the Things She Said

by Sugar_Cube



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Drama, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Cube/pseuds/Sugar_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi couldn’t really find the reason for why she fell for you.<br/>Was it how you stuck out of the crowd? Or the way you spoke with your beautiful accent? Maybe it was your “kiss-my-ass” attitude?<br/>Or was it because you helped her understand that it was okay to love you, even if you were a girl?</p>
<p>Haruhi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I also have posted on Lunaescence~  
> This story started back in January of 2014. Because of that, there will be some edits done in this version and may look different than what I originally posted. But the story is exactly the same.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, a slight note about the reader character -- she has blue hair for the first part of the story. She also has an accent of an unknown origin (that part is up to you as the reader).

Haruhi could still remember the first time she saw you. 

To the common passerby, there really wasn’t anything extraordinary about the encounter. In fact, it would have been considered a normal occurrence in everyday life. 

You were occupying a booth near the window in the same café that Haruhi was told to go to on an errand. A book was in one hand while your other was busy feeding your face with chocolate-covered pirouettes. You were wearing a uniform of a school that Haruhi didn’t recognize, and although it was probably the same uniform that everyone at your school wore, you still seemed to stand out from the crowd. 

Not to mention the reason Haruhi noticed you in the first place was because your hair was blue. 

It was obvious that it wasn’t your natural hair color. But because every strand was a beautiful shade of azure, masking out every other possible color, she couldn’t begin to guess what you were born with. And yet, she suddenly felt intrigued by your choice of locks. The more she looked at you, the more she realized how much she wanted to know about you. She labeled her sudden interest as curiosity, or maybe it was because a part of her really liked your daring style. 

But when [E/C] eyes flicked up in her direction, her face heated up in obvious embarrassment of being caught staring. 

“Here’s your order, miss!” the baker from behind the counter called. With a quick “thank you”, Haruhi grabbed her order and swiftly walked out the door. Because of her speedy exit, she didn’t even notice the slightest of smirks that touched your lips. 


	2. Watch

After running into the café every few days, Haruhi assumed that you must have been a regular in the small eatery. Whenever she went in to pick up an order, you were sitting in the exact same spot with the same pirouettes entering your mouth. The book you were reading occasionally changed as well as your outfit, but your blue hair still caught her eye. 

No matter how many times she replayed scenarios in her head on how to approach you, she couldn’t gather up the courage to do so. Honestly, she thought, it really shouldn’t be that difficult to talk to another person, let alone someone of the same gender. 

Instead, she decided to do something she would probably kick herself later for. 

She ordered the first thing she saw on the menu, despite not being a huge fan of sweets, and sat on the other side of the café. She occasionally glanced in your direction. You didn’t seem to notice as your eyes were glued to the pages of your book. She remained bolted down in her seat until you finished your dessert and left the café. Once you were out of sight, she slammed her head against the table in frustration, earning a shriek from the baker behind the counter. 


	3. Syrup

A few weeks went by and Haruhi was becoming even more annoyed with herself because she couldn’t find the courage to talk to you. She thought that there really was no excuse for not walking up to you and saying a simple “hello”, or maybe asking you what you were reading. Yet, here she was again, sitting on the other side of the café while looking at you and poking her cake with a fork. 

After spending another ten minutes shifting in her seat, she decided that enough was enough. 

She stood up and made her way over to you. Though she managed to stand right in front of your table, you were so focused on your novel that you didn’t even notice her. It wasn’t until Haruhi cleared her throat that you were aware of her presence. 

Your eyes lifted to hers. Despite appearing impeccably bored, Haruhi felt a shiver go down her spine with the way you stared at her. 

“Do you need something?” you asked, introducing your beautiful foreign accent to her ears. The same warm feeling crept back on Haruhi’s face and traveled to her ears and neck. She noticed how your eyes had a sudden flash of amusement in them, but it quickly retreated. Every logical response disappeared from Haruhi’s thoughts, and she felt that sudden fear of embarrassing herself in front of you – for what reason, she couldn’t explain. She avoided your gaze to find something to say. 

“S-s-syrup?” Even Haruhi could hear the uncertainty in her own voice. 

You raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. 

“Excuse me?” 

“C-c-can I borrow your syrup?” 

Your eyes wandered to your table, realizing that she was talking about the little jar of syrup that sat on every table in the café. Though you were obviously still confused, you reached for the jar and handed it to her anyway. Haruhi slowly took it from you, that same chill running down her spine when her hand made contact with your skin for a split second. 

“T-t-thank you,” she responded and gave you a small bow. 

You smiled at her, and Haruhi was thankful that she had enough strength to walk back to her seat. Otherwise, she swore she would have fallen over. 

“No problem.” 

And when Haruhi found her spot once again, she couldn’t help but think: “Please tell me I did not just _bow_ to her….”


	4. Pirouette

The next time Haruhi went to the café, her face fell when she noticed that you were getting ready to leave and already saying goodbye to the baker. You were early, she noticed, which probably meant that you had to be somewhere important. With a sigh, Haruhi passed him the slip of paper with her order written on it. 

“Good morning, Miss Fujioka!” Seiichi greeted as he took her order. “How are you doing today?” 

Haruhi muttered a “fine” while Seiichi walked through a door that led to the kitchen. The young host placed her elbow on the counter and balanced her head in her palm. Without you in the café, she automatically noticed how boring it was. She wondered what you had been reading, or maybe you were still reading the same book the last time she saw you. The blue in your hair was slightly fading, so she suspected that you would be dying it again soon. Yet, she still couldn’t see what your original hair color was. 

As she was debating what it could be, Seiichi walked toward her and dropped a few boxes on the counter. 

“Here you go! This should be everything,” he said. 

Haruhi paid him before taking the boxes and aiming for the door. Before she could even touch the handle, Seiichi called out her name. 

“I almost forgot! This is for you.” 

Haruhi walked back to the counter and stared at the small cylindrical tin that he held out for her. A folded note was attached to it, which perked her interest. Setting the boxes down, she opened the paper first. 

_Dear Syrup-girl_

_Just a little something to brighten your day ~_

_Love,_

_The blue-haired bookworm_

Haruhi read the last part of your note over and over again. Your handwriting was extremely neat with cursive strokes, the complete opposite of what she imagined based on the way you looked and the aura you emitted. Knowing she had hurry to the Music Room before Kyoya scolded her, she thanked Seiichi again and placed the tin and note under her arm. It wasn’t until later when no one was looking that she opened the gift. Inside the tin were a few chocolate-covered pirouettes. 


	5. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Revolution is based on a nightclub in South Florida I found out about from the lovely ElloSteph on Tumblr

“Hey, we should totally go tonight!” 

Haruhi’s ears perked at the sudden declaration from the other side of the café. Today was the first time she saw you with other people. Based on the similar uniform they were wearing, she concluded that they must be your classmates. You shrugged in response to the girl who had spoken and leaned back in the booth. 

“You want to go to _Revolution_ again? Didn’t we just go a few days ago?” you asked, taking a pirouette from the table. 

“Yeah, but I heard there’s a new DJ coming in,” another girl spoke, stealing the pirouette from your fingers and putting it in her mouth. You glared at her playfully, earning an extremely feminine giggle in return. 

“I’m definitely down for meeting the new DJ! What about you guys?” a third girl asked. Finally giving in, you nodded. 

“Fine. 8 o’clock then?” 

The girls agreed before all of you grabbed your things and headed out. Haruhi watched as you left with curiosity written all over her face. 

“ _Revolution_? What is that?” she muttered to herself. 


	6. Decision

“Hey, Haru-chan! What are you looking at?” 

Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin when Honey came up behind her. She suddenly felt so nervous that her hand froze on the computer mouse, which prevented her from clicking out of the search engine. 

“N-n-nothing!” she stuttered, but the screen gave the older Host an answer. 

“What’s _Revolution_ ?” he asked innocently. 

“I-I’m not really sure. I just heard…someone talking about it today.” 

“Well let’s find out then!” said two voices at the same time. Haruhi turned to see the twins joining Honey behind her. Immediately, she forced herself out of her frozen state and exited out of the window. 

“Look, it doesn’t really matter! I’m not going anyway,” she stood up and inched toward the library doors. “We have work to do, don’t we?” 

Honey followed after her, his mind already focusing on future cake rather than a random website. The twins, on the other hand, couldn’t stop bugging her about it and continued to ask questions. Haruhi kept brushing it off, repeating that she wasn’t going. 

Which was a complete lie. The moment she found the address to the club, she knew she had to go. 


	7. Questions

After working for an hour or so in the Host Club, Haruhi had the dreaded feeling that Kyoya knew something. She wasn’t even sure what it was that he knew – or if he knew anything at all – but the fact that this was _Kyoya_ made her uneasy. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. Whenever she turned around to look at him, he would smile before writing something on his clipboard. At first she tried to ignore it, telling herself that it was all in her head. It wasn’t until she was setting up fresh tea on a table where she received an answer. Or rather a question. 

“How are you doing today, Haruhi?” 

The female host in question looked up to see him standing on the other side of the table. 

“Fine,” she responded. Kyoya’s smile widened a fraction of a millimeter. 

“It’s rather busy today, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“I’m sure you can’t wait to get out for the day, am I right?” 

“Honestly, I’d have to say so.” 

“I thought so. You’d probably have more fun at looking up nightclubs on the internet anyway.” 

Haruhi nearly dropped a teacup. 


	8. She's a What?

Haruhi sighed. She didn’t even bother asking how the calm and calculated Kyoya found out about the nightclub. If the twins didn’t say anything, she was sure Kyoya would have found out some other way. After all, this was _Kyoya_. Instead, she waited to hear what he had to say. 

“I didn’t expect you to be the clubbing type,” he wondered aloud, taking a sip from his teacup and watched Haruhi from across the table. 

“I’m not. There’s just…something I have to do,” she responded. Kyoya merely shrugged, as if expecting a vague answer. 

“Are you looking for someone?” 

“…sort of.” 

The black haired host placed his cup on its saucer and laced his fingers gracefully together. 

“Well, it’s none of my business, but I hope you know what to expect,” he responded. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by his statement. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. This time, Kyoya appeared confused. 

“I thought you knew,” he said. “ _Revolution_ is a club for homosexuals.” 

Haruhi paused as the words sunk in. 

_A club for homosexuals…_

Wait a second— 

Did that mean… 

“My dear Haruhi! What are you two talking abo—” Tamaki began as he popped out of nowhere, only to be interrupted by the flustered female host. 

“N-nothing, Senpai!” 


	9. Crowd

Haruhi felt like cursing at her own irrational thinking but knew it wasn’t going to do her any good. Kyoya had warned her about creeps that could show up at clubs and advised her not to go if she didn’t know her way around. Or if she was by herself. After all, if you weren’t even at the club, she needed a back-up plan to leave without one of those creeps following her home. Kyoya mentioned that although it wasn’t his business – and thus none of the other hosts’ business – as to why she would want to go to a gay club, he put numerous numbers in her phone on speed dial just in case she needed help. And while she thought she was ready to walk inside, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

Yet, she told herself it was worth celebrating that she even managed to stand in front of the door rather than across the street. 

She shifted from foot to foot in front of the club for what felt like half an hour. The bouncer occasionally locked eyes with her but otherwise left her alone. People hastily walked in and out, and she could hear upbeat mainstream music seeping through the cracks of the door. It was definitely crowded for school night. She still hadn’t seen the familiar shock of blue hair. Then again, it was possible for you to already be inside with your friends. She sucked in a deep breath. 

She was just going to take a look around and leave if you weren’t there. 

The place was even more crowded than she anticipated. While most people were standing near the DJ-occupied stage, others decided to tear up the dance floor with rather…inappropriate moves. She squeezed her way through, searching left and right for anything – or rather anyone – familiar. You were nowhere to be seen within the mass of bodies. She managed to make it to the bar and hopped onto a stool. She leaned her head on an open palm and let out a sigh. Maybe this was pointless after all…

“Hey, sweetie~” a voice chirped, slightly slurred by what she guessed was alcohol. “What are you doing here by yourself?” 

And at that moment, she wished she never entered the club. 


	10. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters today~ Only a few more until it's all caught up with Luna.

Because this was a gay club, Haruhi had no idea why this man was – in a rather persistent fashion – trying to pick her up. He was a lot older than her, probably in his late twenties, and he was sitting far too close for comfort. 

“You were looking pretty lonely, so why don’t I keep you company?” he asked, reaching forward to pat her knee. She immediately shifted in her seat so he wouldn’t. 

“Um…no, I’m fine,” she cursed at herself for stuttering. “I’m just waiting for someone.” That wasn’t entirely a lie, but the man didn’t seem to buy it either way. 

“Doesn’t look like she’s coming. C’mon, I can be a fun guy,” he leaned even closer and grabbed a hold of her wrist. “I’m sure I can treat you better than any woman could.” 

Before she could say something to defend herself, a new voice cut through the air like razorblades. For a moment, it was as if the entire club went silent, and the only thing Haruhi could hear was the voice of her savior. 

Her pissed, blue haired savior. 

“Hey, asshole! The girl’s not interested. Now get lost before security hauls your ass out of here!” you growled, your arms crossed over your chest while your eyes narrowed in his direction. You were a good foot and a half shorter than him, but your entire aura made up for your height. It couldn’t have been described any other way than “vicious”. 

And the man seemed to sense the same thing. When he opened his mouth to say something, your glare intensified. It was promptly closed. He let out an aggravated sigh, muttering something about “crazy lesbos”, and left. You watched until you could no longer see him and turned your attention to Haruhi. 

“You okay, dude?” 

You blinked, and Haruhi could tell that you were trying to place her face. Suddenly, your face lit up in an “aha!” moment. 

“Wait a minute! You’re syrup-girl!” 

Haruhi laughed sheepishly, her cheeks tinged in a light pink from embarrassment. 

“A-a-actually, my name is Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi.” 

“Haruhi, huh? I’m [Last Name] [First Name]. Nice to meet you.” 


End file.
